Disney and Warner Bros.' Tarzan (video game)
| composer = Michael Kamen Blake Neely Matthew Margeson | series = | engine = | platforms = Game Boy Color Microsoft Windows Nintendo 64 PlayStation | released = | genre = | modes = Single-player }}Disney and Warner Bros.' Tarzan (also known as Tarzan Action Game) is an action platformer video game developed by Eurocom and published by Sony Computer Entertainment with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment co-published it for the PlayStation in 1999 based on the Disney and Warner Bros. animated film Tarzan. Konami published the game for its Japanese release. It was also released for PC systems in 1999 and for the Nintendo 64 in 2000. A variant of the game for the Game Boy Color was developed by Digital Eclipse and released in 1999. Plot The player takes control of the eponymous Tarzan, an orphan child who was adopted and raised by gorillas. At the beginning of the game Tarzan is still a young kid who has to learn different skills from the gorillas such as climbing trees, swinging down branches or fighting small but aggressive wild animals. He eventually grows up to be a strong and skilled man who must defend his and his fellow animal brothers' home, the jungle, from hunters led by the evil Clayton. Gameplay Disney and Warner Bros.’ Tarzan is a 2.5D side-scrolling platformer, with gameplay taking place on a two-dimensional plane but featuring three-dimensional models and environments. The player controls the eponymous character of Tarzan, both as a child and as an adult, though 14 different levels. Along with running and jumping through levels, Tarzan is able to slam the ground in order to break open certain objects, as well as revealing hidden items and secret areas. Tarzan’s main method of attacking enemies is by throwing assorted fruits, which can be thrown both overhand and underhand for varying throwing distances and come in 4 different levels of power marked by their colors. A knife can also be found in certain levels and used as a close-combat weapon, and certain other weapons, such as a spear and a parasol, are exclusively used in specific levels. Tarzan’s health status is represented by a life bar that depletes as he is harmed by enemies and other hazards. The health bar can be refilled by collecting bananas, which are hidden in banana trees and other areas throughout levels. Levels feature several different collectible items, such as coins that earn the player an extra life when 100 of them are collected, and four pieces of a pencil sketch which are hidden throughout the level and unlock a bonus level when collected. Scenes from the game’s respective film can be unlocked by locating 6 letters (T-A-R-Z-A-N) in each level. The game has three difficulty levels: easy, medium and hard. In the easy and medium difficulties, little Tarzan gets tips from his friend Terk. Tarzan's enemies are monkeys, baboons, eagles, and different animals such as snakes and bushpigs, and some humans such as Clayton. Development The Game Boy Color version of Disney and Warner Bros.' Tarzan was developed by Digital Eclipse, who had previously developed several ports of older games including Klax, Joust and Paperboy. It was Digital Eclipse's first completely original video game which they had developed and designed from scratch, as their previous efforts had all been ports of other games. The game's development team was given 3 months to develop the game, and consisted of two programmers, ten artists and three level designers. According to the game’s technical director, Mike Mika, the initial design concept for the game was “quite ambitious,” with several gameplay mechanics needing to be nixed due to time constraints. According to Mika, the team wanted to include gameplay objectives which were given to the player by talking to and interacting with non-playable characters, and had concepts for several mechanics which went unincorporated, such as levels which involved riding on top of birds and levels that featured Tantor the elephant as a playable character. Reception | Allgame_N64 = | Allgame_PC = | Allgame_PS = | EGM_N64 = 6.5/10 | EGM_PS = 6.25/10 | GameFan_N64 = 91% | GI_GBC = 6.5/10 | GI_N64 = 7.25/10 | GI_PS = 7.75/10 | GameRev_PS = C− | GSpot_N64 = 6.9/10 | GSpot_PS = 7.8/10 | IGN_GBC = 8/10 | IGN_N64 = 7.8/10 | IGN_PC = 7.3/10 | IGN_PS = 7.7/10 | NP_GBC = 7.4/10 | NP_N64 = 8.5/10 | OPM_PS = | PCGUS_PC = 73% | rev1 = The Cincinnati Enquirer | rev1_PS = | GR_GBC = 74% | GR_N64 = 71.11% | GR_PC = 82% | GR_PS = 71.11% }}Disney and Warner Bros.' Tarzan received positive reviews upon its release, with critics praising the game's graphics and its faithfulness towards the film's story.http://ew.com/article/2015/04/07/goofy-movie-anniversary-songs/ The PlayStation version of Disney and Warner Bros.' Tarzan received a "Gold" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 200,000 copies in the United Kingdom. References Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Video games set in Africa Tarzan Category:1999 video games Category:2000 video games Category:Platform games Category:3D platform games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Eurocom games Category:Activision games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Konami games Category:Single-player video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games scored by Michael Kamen Category:Video games scored by Blake Neely Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Video games scored by Jonathan Sheffer